Don't Hit Reset
by oOReginaSerpentiumOo
Summary: You find yourself with a new phone and app, and no matter what you do, you can't get out. You thought it was a game...until it killed you the first time. The next day you woke up when it all began, with the strange phone and app back in your bag, back at the train station. You have to finish the "game" to escape...and hope it doesn't kill you first. Another Story Route.


_*bows deeply* I'm forever sorry that I've put off my other fanfics, but the truth is that I've hit a wall with them. However, Mystic Messenger I can write as is, because all of the info I need is right in my hand, literally._

 _I will come back to my other fanfics, but I can't with this wall right now._

 _So enjoy!_

* * *

You weren't sure what to think anymore.

For some reason there was a new phone in your bag, and you were sure that even in your most drunken haze you would not have downloaded what looked like a girly messenger app onto any of your spare phones. In your line of work, cheap phones were an essential item, but this one looked to be a brand-new smartphone, not even scratched. Not to mention you had _literally_ just arrived at your new hometown, ready to catch the train to the apartment you were hoping to rent tomorrow. You'd just ducked into a nearby coffee shop and purchased a large cup of coffee, hoping it would keep you awake through the train ride to the hotel your friend had recommended, and until you could safely sleep. You'd only noticed the phone in the bag when you went to put your wallet back in after paying for a train ticket to the closest station to the hotel.

You had to admit you were curious, so you hit the button on the side…only to find a message waiting for you in the already-open app. It was someone who had a phone with the same app (and what were the odds of that), and you had been the only one to see the reply so far. Claiming they were happy that there was finally someone to talk to, the messenger suddenly refused to load more messages but began to blink. There was a button at the bottom titled 'Answer', so you tapped it. But it was weird…the app only had pre-programmed responses, as if it was a game…but something told you it wasn't. Maybe the owner liked the convenience of preset messages?

Three options appeared, and you hovered for a moment before tapping the one saying _'Who are you? Where am I?'_

The other person, claiming to be an app developer, said that you both were in a chat room they had created. You found their claim of being an "ordinary" person a bit odd though…

Again the answer button flashed at you, and this time you clicked the one titled _'Why are you emphasizing the word ordinary…? It's making me even more nervous.'_ You felt it fit your feeling at that moment quite well.

"Unknown" laughed, and tried to convince you that he was merely excited at having someone using the app. Finally, an option appeared that suited you, and you asked what exactly the app was for. It seemed like a messenger app, you mused as you boarded the train that had just arrived and took a seat, settling your bag in your lap as you held the phone in one hand, your coffee in another.

Not surprisingly, Unknown didn't answer. By this point you were sure it was just a game, so you decided to go along with it. For a game though, it was pretty interesting. You'd never seen one that acted like a messenger app before.

You decided to play the suspicious route and refused to go along with his request, taking a sip of your coffee as you hit the appropriate box. Your curiosity was peaked when he claimed that bed and board was provided, and suddenly you wished it was real, even just that part. It'd solve your rent issues quite nicely, especially if all you had to do was chat with pretty/good-looking guys, as he claimed.

After you asked if it was for free, he spun a reel about how it was a game that had stories and plots and sent a picture. After clicking it, you had to admit that the effort to draw hot guys (and the token hot girl), were pretty good. If they were real, you'd make a decent effort in practicing your 'repopulate the earth' routine.

Apparently in the game they were AI characters, and you found yourself curious despite yourself. You hated the fact that your life revolved around danger and adrenaline and hoped that this wasn't the one thing that was going to kill you. Then again, it was just a game, so you decided to play along.

After agreeing to try it out, Unknown sent a wave of thanks before mentioning that he'd discuss it with you over the phone, and suddenly the chat screen disappeared as a call screen came up, showing that you had an incoming call. Immediately you freaked out, refusing to answer the call and staring at the vibrating phone in your hands. What was going _on_?! Suddenly the game felt all too real and you rejected the call, only to stare in horror as the phone automatically answered it as you did so. You cautiously lifted it to your ear, withholding a flinch as a smooth voice came out of the earpiece, informing you that it was Unknown, who had just been chatting with you on the app.

Holding your breath, you waited for him to continue but saw the screen flash. You pulled the phone away and saw the text boxes on the screen. Letting out a sigh of relief, you decided to get out of this game. Tapping the home button did nothing, so you rolled your eyes and "told" Unknown that he had the wrong number.

He jabbered on about an algorithm, but you were barely paying attention as you noticed your stop coming up. You heard him mention a tutorial as you stood, placing the strap of your bag back over your shoulder as you swallowed another mouthful of coffee. It was cold, and you glared at the cup before dumping it in the nearest bin once you left the train. Another prompt had come up, and you pushed the one that stated _'I can barely recall.'_ , hoping to end this game already. By this point you just wanted to ditch the phone, but something stopped you. A shiver of _something_ flicked up your spine and made you grab for the pendant in your pocket. Something was bugging you, but you couldn't put your finger on it…

The stairs out of the subway had led out into an open street, with quite a few cafés around. Hoping to get the taste of cold coffee out of your mouth, you sat down at a cute-looking store just up the street. It had blue shades and matching furniture, and the waitress was quick to take your order.

By this time another prompt had appeared, and you giggled before clicking one titled _'Is that short for Ramen Filled Aristocrat?'_. At least the programmers of this game had a sense of humour, buy you wanted to end it already.

The character moved the plot along by detailing how the RFA was a closed orginazation with the purpose of holding fundraising parties, and despite yourself you were intrigued (and a little worried).

You knew about the RFA – they did exist. They were as the game stated – run by influential individuals who raised money for charities by hosting parties and selling photographs from one of the members, V, who was a renown photographer.

Unknown was again moving the story along by telling you that you were now the party coordinator for the RFA, and you couldn't stop the snort that escaped you. There was a shriek of surprise, and you bowed apologetically to the waitress that you had startled before taking your coffee from her and handing her a generous tip with a small smile.

You looked back at the phone and almost snorted again. You, the most boring person you know, hosting a massive function for influential people? Keep dreaming, at least it's free.

However, the mention of the RFA, an actual organisation…. You were getting creeped out, and you wanted out. Now.

You hit the first option available, something about an e-boyfriend, and put down the phone, lifting the cup of coffee to your lips with shaking hands as you waited for the message prompt to appear. It took a while but it finally did, and you nearly inhaled the coffee in your mouth. Unknown wanted you to go to him?

Uhh, no.

You demanded that he send you the file, and he fed you some spiel about how it was a protected file, and you just gave up pretending to care. This was creeping you out, and that feeling of _wrong_ was steadily getting stronger. You told him you were passing on the game, you wanted this app gone, but he kept pushing. The next option allowed you to vent a little, and you "informed" him of the fact that it wasn't even real.

One of his replies made that creepy feeling intensify, and you grabbed the phone, slamming your thumb against the option titled _'I don't need it. No thanks.'_

There was the sound of broken laughter out of the speaker and you shuddered, glancing around you when you felt like someone was watching you closely. A single option came up on the screen and with dread in your stomach you tapped it.

 _'Paradise? Now what's that about?'_

Insane ramblings echoed from the speaker and that was it. You nearly cried with joy when the damned app allowed you to end the call, and you wondered if you could quit the game now.

Sadly, that wasn't the end of it. The phone kept ringing at odd times for the next few days, and you had resorted to burying it in your belongings, just so you didn't have to deal with it.

You knew you should take it to the police, but that damned feeling wouldn't let you, just as it wouldn't let you throw the phone away. You were sure it was haunted, after the first day, but after preforming an exorcism on it and nothing changing, you determined it was a cursed phone, and you had to wait until someone else took it from you.

You prayed it was soon.

It was early morning, and you were in the café beside the hotel you were staying in and the phone began to vibrate once more. You glanced at it, just to check it wasn't possibly the owner (and how you had hoped it was!), but it was Unknown again. You refused to answer it, just like the other twenty or so times he had called since, and eventually he stopped. A male voice, once you had gotten used to, informed you that you had received (yet another) voice message. And once again, you decided to open it.

Unknown's young voice filtered out of the speaker, wondering if you were busy or avoiding his calls deliberately. That got an eye roll out of you. You, avoiding his calls? No, why would he think that?

A chill slowly crept down your spine, despite it being such a warm day already, when you heard him utter your name into the phone. You knew you never told him it, and you threw the phone at the table, grabbing your coffee as you stood to leave, ignoring the words coming out of the phone as you shoved it into your bag.

For the whole day you debated shoving the thing into the nearest rubbish bin and hoping for the best, but when you had actually done it yesterday, you had found it on your bed once you got home. The hotel had no idea how someone had gained access to your room and were as horrified as you, and had even given you free lodging as an apology while they investigated.

It never seemed to end.

It started going off as you were walking toward Little Blue, the cute café you had stopped at the first day you arrived, and you ignored it. Again, the notification for a voice message sounded, and began to play the newest message. By now, you were over it and just let it play, barely paying attention to the words.

And again, the next day. A more excited message this time, and the cup of coffee fell out of your hands when Unknown uttered _'I'm coming for you now'_ into the phone. The delicate cup shattered but you didn't even notice, your face pale as your heart sank into the earth. The pendant was gripped tightly in your other hand, your knuckles white.

 _"Wait for me tomorrow at the café you're in today."_

You felt yourself stop breath, your eyes darting around the café as you flew to your feet, your heart racing.

He knew where you were, right this second.

This wasn't a game. A game couldn't know you were at a café.

It was real.

A cold terror gripped your heart before voices reached you, and you noticed there were staff and other customers around you.

"Ma'am, please sit down, are you ok? Can we help?" A waitress asked gently, and you felt tears spring to your eyes. After some issues with communication, mostly due to the fact that you couldn't keep your hands steady, they had called the police who were informed. You'd had enough.

Your phone was quiet the next day. And the next. And the next.

You never heard from Unknown again, and the screen stayed black.

A week later you were sitting at the Little Blue café when an electric billboard caught your attention.

"Next news," the male reported droned on as he shuffled the papers before him, "a group involved in abductions, illegal drug abuse, and other illegal practices was caught red-handed by the police following a tip-off by a concerned member of the public, who had been approached by a member of the cult. Currently an arrest warrant for the leader of this religious cult has been issued, and…" The voice trailed off as you relaxed back into your seat with a sigh of relief, tears prickling at your eyes.

You were forever grateful that the police had all but jumped at your information, having had no leads on the cult they had been chasing until then. They had informed you to stay inside that day and had successfully captured Unknown. You refused to watch or be involved, so you didn't even know what he looked like. You were just glad you'd trusted your gut and refused to go with him, who knows what could have happened.

As you sat there and debated what to get for diner, you glanced at the phone sitting before you on the table, it's screen still black and non-responsive. You wanted to throw it away, but the police had said that apart from the app on the phone it was blank, so they left it with you in case you wanted to use it once it unfroze. Suddenly a chime sounded, and you looked back at the phone to see the words **BAD ENDING** written across the top, a red envelope beneath. Picking up the phone you hurled it with all your might, actually surprised that you managed to do so as that feeling that had stopped you before was gone, and watched with satisfaction as it landed on the road.

And everything went quiet, except for the people around you, rushing around and hovering over you.

Hovering?

You blinked heavy eyes open and realized that between one blink and the next, you had ended up lying down on the sidewalk in the recovery position, a thick pool of blood dripping out of your nose as you laid there. There were people around but you couldn't hear a word they were saying, the light in your eyes fading as they stared at the screen that seemed to be mocking you from where it laid in the street.

 **BAD ENDING**

 **RESET?**

* * *

 _And there it is! The beginning of my MysMe fanfic! I'll let you guys guess/vote who's route I'm doing, but it's Another Story ^^ And yes, Reset Theory FTW!_


End file.
